valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Jann Walker
Lancer |Likes =Largo Potter Montley Leonard Walter Nash |Affiliation =Gallian Militia |Rank =Private |Role =Gallian militiaman (former) Kindergarten owner |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles'' }} Jann Walker is a twenty-seven year old Squad 7 lancer who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. He is voiced by John Dimaggio in the English version and Keiji Hirai in the Japanese version. Jann also appears as a member of Squad 7 in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. Profile Muscles send him to the moon, whether they be his own or those of the other gents in the squad. His little sneezes are just adorable. A mother hen by nature, he worked as a babysitter before enlisting. Since then, he's busted himself preparing meals and baking treats for his crush, Largo. Trading a blast suit for an apron, Jann founded a kindergarten in his hometown where he devoted his life to the local kids as their beloved "Uncle J." Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 262 *Accuracy - 10 *Evasion - 0 *AP - 350 *Defense - 6 'Max Stats' *HP - 483 *Accuracy - 19.8 *Evasion - 8.8 *AP - 400 *Defense - 12 Personal Potentials *'Pollen Allergy' - Heavy pollen allergies mean a steady drain of HP when standing near too much plant life. *'Fancies Men' - Having men nearby makes them happy, leading to enhanced accuracy when firing. *'Largo Lover' - Just knowing that Largo is nearby gives confidence and boost in attack power. *'N/A' - This character has no fourth potential. Battle Potentials *'Tank Killer' - When near a tank, they enjoy heightened accuracy. *'Extra Shot' - They can occasionally follow up an attack by loading one more round of ammunition. *'Double Tank Damage' - Attacks have a chance to deal damage to both tank body and tread HP. *'Ultimate Anti-armor' - Their attack power against tanks is permanently greatly enhanced. Quotes Selecting Unit *"You got it, hon!" *"For you? Suurre." Attacking *"Hit please." *"Die for me, sweetie!" *"Ya!" Killing a Foe *"Sorry, honey." Enemy Sighted *"I see a bad guy!" *"Oooo! Here's one!" (P) Potentials *"Ahhchh...oh boo." (Pollen Allergy) *"I could get lost in those muscles {singing}!" (Fancies Men) *"Largo...you're the only man for me." (Largo Lover) (B) Potentials *"Come out and fight like a man, honey!" (Tank Killer) *"I can go another round." (Extra Shot) *"Oooo...feel my muscles." (Dbl Tank Damage) *"You ever see muscles like these before?" (Ult. Anti-armor) Healed by Ragnaid *"Mmmm...that feels great." Rescuing an Ally *"Miss Medic!" After Medic Visit *"How could this happen? How could this...?" *"Please, honey...you gotta help!" *"Largo, honey, no...don't go!" (Largo) *"Montley...stay strong sweetie!" (Montley) *"No, Walter! Fight it!" (Walter) HP Critical *"H-Honey...I'd love to but..." *"My muscles are dieing here." Unconsciousness *"I'm just...resting..." Death *"Nngh...Largo, I'd always...hoped...your chest could...be my pillow..." Enter Squad 7 *"Hey, soldier {music note} I'm Jann Walker. I'll fight with everything I've got." Exit Squad 7 *"Oh, I am going to miss you to death! You give me a call any old time, honey." Trivia *'Jann '''becomes a member of Edy's detatchment and stars in both the Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment and Challenges of the Edy Detachment downloadable content. *'Jann appears in Valkyria Chronicles 2 as a character in the hidden "Edy Detachment" bonus squad. Entering the code '''CR6BG1A9LYQKB6WJ (NA/EU) or TKBHCNBERHRKJNFG (Jp) will recruit the squad to your roster in game. * Jann's English voice actor (John Dimaggio) also plays Georg von Damon and is better known for playing Marcus Fenix from Gears of War and Bender from Futurama. Jann Walker anime.png|Jann's appearance in the anime Category:Lancer Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters